An electronic device includes a circuit board. Socket devices are attached to the circuit board to engage with cards, such as video cards and memory cards. Each socket devices generally include a socket configured to be inserted a card and an engaging member integrated with the socket. The engaging member is engageable with the card to avoid the card to detach from the socket, and a chip is located under the engaging member.